


A Body To Feel It

by Flashbolt23785



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Hot weather make people sweat more, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: Inside the Avenger Tower during a hot day, Clint and Steve couldn't stop looking at each other until their desires win the heart have made it better.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Simon Williams
Series: Kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969894
Kudos: 9





	A Body To Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking to write a short story that featuring " Clint x Steve" together but I want to make the storylines look different by adding an unknown Avengers with them.

It's not common to see any of them walking around the Avengers Tower in nothing but their underwear or boxer briefs . Beside, It gets really fucking hot in the summer and five times out of ten their AC doesn't even work.

Luckily, Tony was on vacation somewhere around the country when this happens. That's when it gets most fun, really. Because not only are they in their underwear - though, there are those days where even that's too much and Steve could be found lying ass-naked on the living hall tile trying to cool down - but they are sweaty and absolutely gorgeous. At least to Clint, anyway. He can't speak for the others, but Clint loves seeing Steve completely spread out his body, breathing heavy despite not having moved. He loves seeing Simon throw himself onto the sofa or on the bed and refuse to do anything until the sun decides it's had enough.

Despite this, the heat brings out something in them all that makes the sex just that. Much. Better.

Steve makes his way into the kitchen, walks until he's standing over Clint and drops to his knees, thighs spread on either side of Clint's own. He lowers himself until he's sitting on top of him and bows forward until their foreheads press together, and Steve is choosing to ignore the fact that their foreheads are so sweaty that they stick slight, and Clint finally chooses to open his eyes.

His eyes are clouded, tired, and Steve takes full advantage of his slower reaction time to steal a quick kiss, just a light peck that eventually makes Clint pout when it doesn't go further. Steve grins, their lips barely a hair's breadth apart, and rests a hand on Clint's hip, rubbing small circles with his thumb. Clint shifts beneath him.

"Hey there, Steve. Are you doing okay?" Steve can feel Clint's breath on his face, smelling of coffee and the taste of pizza. A small whine gets caught in Clint's throat, and he arches up against the fingers Steve has pinching his nipple.

" Nope, I am just hot and tired anyways." He whines, their lips brushing when he speaks. Clint shifts on top of him, bringing his boxer-clad dick into contact with Steve's half hard one. They both let out a quiet sigh.

Steve starts a sluggish movement with his hips, grinding down against Clint slow and languid. He flicks the hard bud of Clint's nipple, gets a bitten-off moan in response, and then scratches his nail against it. Clint bucks his hips, nearly throwing Steve off with the unexpected motion, and reaches up to thread his fingers through Steve’s hair and pull him down into a proper kiss. Steve licks into Clint's mouth almost immediately, swallowing all of his little noises and muffling his own. He can feel Clint harden more against him, and he shuffles forward on his knees the tiniest bit until he can seat himself on Clint 's cock, grind his ass down against him through his boxers.

They moan into each other's mouths again, and Steve takes this opportunity to bring his hand up from Clint's hip and work it into his hair, tugging at it gently. Clint bites his lip in response, and quickly the taste of blood fills their mouths. Steve grinds down harder, feels a damp spot forming in his boxers.

In a quick, uncoordinated movement that has him nearly braining himself on the corner of the kitchen counter, Jason stands up and practically rips his underwear off, throwing them over his shoulder behind him. He gets back down on his knees, once more straddling Clints hips, and feels the slick slide of his cock between the cheeks of his ass. He shudders and closes a fist around his own cock, licking his lips as he looks down at Roy who looks slightly dazed; his cheeks are flushed a pretty pink and his lips are a dark, bruised red.

Simon stumbles into the kitchen, with his hand rubbing his face just like he had wake up from his sleep and he's naked as the day he was born from the ionic form. He pauses in the doorway, mid-yawn with a hand in front his face, and stares at the scene. His eyebrows raise and a smirk grows on his lips, "Well, don't you all look like you're having a good time?"

He place his hand in front of his chest, leaning a shoulder against the doorframe, completely relaxed and content to watch for the moment. Steve feels Clint's hand slide up his ribs, and they both give Wonder Man their best innocent looks. Simon's eyebrows raise even further.

"We'd have an even better time together if you got your perfect ass over here, Cap." Clint wiggles his eyebrows in an all-too exaggerated way, and Steve smiled him back, rolling his hips at the same time and grinding against Clint's still leaking cock. He moans louder and thumps his head down against the floor. Steve grins, "Hey giant wonder, Would you like to join with us."

Simon pushes himself up and away from where he's leaning and saunters towards them, hips swaying in a way that draws their attention to his cock. Steve stares, fixated, and licks his lips when Simon finally stops in front of him.

He's standing just by Clint's head, cock close enough for Steve to touch and lick. Beneath him Clint jerks his hips up and the wet head of his cock catches against his hole, making him moan loud and punching the breath from his chest in a burst that makes Simon's dick twitch right in front of him. Steve grunted and continues gripping at the base of his dick, leaking cum down over his knuckles and dripping onto Clint's abdomen.

Steve leans forward, body rocking with every roll and thrust of Clint's hips, and tongues at the head of Simon's cock. He sucks it into his mouth and presses his tongue into the slit, feels him thicken in his mouth as he gets harder. He moans when the first proper taste of Simon bursts across his tongue.

Simon reaches down to him, gets one hand in Steve's sweat-damp blonde hair and one on his shoulder to steady himself, and lets himself slide further into the perfect, wet heat of Steve's mouth, down his throat. Steve swallows around him, the muscles in his throat tightening and convulsing around him and he groans loud, using everything he has to stop himself from just starting to fuck his mouth right there.

On the floor, Clint holds Steve's hips in a bruising grip, thrusting up between his cheeks hard and fast, the smooth slide aided by just how fucking wet he is. He groans and watches the messy blowjob happening right above him. Seeing Steve take Simon into his mouth completely, he squeezes Steve's hips.

Steve’s whole body still being moved by Clint's rocking, is pushed further against Simon until his nose is buried in the curls at the base of his cock. He moans completely, surrounded by his smell, his taste, and finally lets himself fuck into the circle of his fist. He isn't gentle, twists his hand at every stroke of the head and lets himself make a mess of Clint's stomach with his cum.

Steve bobs his head, pushing back against the weight of Simon's hand in his hair and he finally gets the picture, tightening his grip and pushing Steve's head down, beginning to slowly fuck into Steve's mouth properly.

The heat of the kitchen is sweltering at this point, though none of them notice, too caught up in trying to get each other off hard and fast. Sweat is dripping down Steve's forehead, his spine, and Clint's grip on him starts slipping.

They work into a frenzied pace, Simon thrust deep into Steve's throat, getting closer and closer to the edge every time he moans around him, the vibrations being the best kind of torture. Beneath him, Clint thrusts more, and then stills as he comes across Steve's ass and his own thighs. He moans, his grip on Steve getting tighter and harder to the point of it being painful and then Steve is coming, moaning around Simon one last time and sucking hard. He continues stripping his cock, hands coming across Clint's abs, drops of it hitting him on a darkened, bruised nipple. Steve continues moving a hand on his cock, milking it for every last drop until he is exhausted and let go by holding onto Simon's thighs to keep himself upright.

Simon outlasts them both, still thrusting into Steve’s mouth. When he finally feels his orgasm approaching, he pulls out, lets his cock fall from Steve's mouth with an obscene "pop" and starts stroking himself, his dick slick with Steve's saliva. He moans, stares down at Steve who looks up at him with a smirk, closes his eyes and lets his mouth fall open, tongue out.

When Simon comes, it’s loud and messy, landing in thick ropes across Steve's tongue, his cheek, his chin. He looks beautiful covered in his cum. When Steve closes his mouth and swallows, Simon bites his lip when his dick twitches again. He kneels down, mindful of where Clint is still lying staring up at them with heated eyes, and brings Steve into a sloppy wet kiss, sucking his tongue and chasing the taste of himself out of his mouth. A moan from Clint draws their attention, and Simon smirks at them. He swipes the come from Steve's cheek and rubs his fingers across Clint's lips, coats them in the thick liquid. They both watch as he licks the mess away and hums quietly, a small satisfied sound.

The kitchen falls into a comfortable silence, broken only by their uneven heavy breaths.  
"I'm still really fuckin' hot." Clint said.


End file.
